gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dread Sanguine
The Dread Sanguine was a heavily armed and modified War Frigate captained by Finn Hamm. Originally a bounty hunter's ship used to hunt high sea criminals, it would eventually be captured by a ravenous crew of pirates "using only a Light Sloop, two bullets, and a small team of trained monkeys." The ship was modified to be 33% larger than typical War Frigates while retaining a massive speed advantage. Each square inch is used to full effect with the ship sporting 40 broadside cannons and 24 deck guns. Specifications Ship type: Frigate Ship class: War Hull: Stormchaser V - 160% speed, 60% chance to fire thunderbolt broadsides. Rigging: Speed II - Full Sail and Ramming Speed boost. Additional modifications: *Interceptor: Grants "Chain Broadside," skill (cooldown 15 seconds, long range, high arc) *Cursed Fire: Grants "Fury Broadside," skill (cooldown 30 seconds, medium range, normal arc) *Eliminator: Grants "Explosive Broadside," skill (cooldown 60 seconds, short range, low arc) *Heavily Armed: +10 useable cannons, +20 shots per broadside. *And Also Dangerous: The more shots and broadsides you fire, the higher your damage output is. *Auto Repair: Automatically repairs ship damage over time; fire extinguishes rapidly. *Leadership Boost *Open Fire Boost *Ramming Speed Boost History Timeline *1692 - Diego Sanchez of the Spanish Navy is granted the newly built Frigate, the Saint Hermingildo, for his promotion to Captain. *1700 - John Sainthallen (Senior), English prisoner aboard the Hermingildo commandeers the ship and launches his life of piracy. *1723 - Renovations for the ship are completed. The Saint Hermingildo becomes a War Frigate. *1724 - John Sainthellen passes, his son inherits the ship. Choosing to pursue a career as a bounty hunter, John Sainthellen junior uses the War Frigate to hunt criminals under the name "Scourge." *1730 - Scourge and his crew are defeated in a naval battle with Finn Hamm and a small group of highly trained monkeys. The ship is commandeered for a second time and is renamed "The Dread Sanguine." Captain Hamm continues his life of piracy as captain of the ship. *1731 - Upgrades for the ship begin. *1732 - The ship is finally complete and in its final form. *1734 - Against the wishes of the Brethren Court, the Dread Sanguine takes advantage of the ongoing war between the French and Spanish and crushes both privateer fleets on the eastern edge of the Caribbean. Their bounty is collected from both sides, turning the crew a handy profit. The Brethren Court officially condemns their actions. *1735 - The Dread Sanguine and her crew temporarily capture and singlehandedly blockade the island of Port Royal, only releasing it in exchange for a hefty bounty of 80,000 gold. Finn Hamm's identity is kept secret. Chris Swordbones is blamed for the incident. *1737 - The Dread Sanguine is nearly destroyed in a battle with a formidable EITC Expeditionary Fleet bound for Raven's Cove. *1739 - The crew of the Dread Sanguine engages the Queen Anne's Revenge, flagship of the notorious pirate Blackbeard. After a three-day naval skirmish with no clear victor, the crews go head-to-head on the island of Devil's Anvil. Another battle begins, ending in a complete stalemate. Blackbeard and Hamm both agree to honorably retreat and live to fight another day. *1740 - The Dread Sanguine and her crew sack Jolly Roger's flagship the Harkaway off the coast of Rambleshack. *1743 - The ship is temporarily abandoned and left beached on Rumrummer Island after a mutiny, which its captain narrowly survives. *1744 - The Dread Sanguine is recaptured and repaired and placed back in the command of Finn Hamm. *1745 - The ship is finally defeated in naval battle by at least 50 Royal Navy Dreadnoughts after a 30-day pursuit across the Caribbean. Most of the crew is captured or killed. The survivors, led by Finn Hamm, disappeared. The Dread Sanguine is destroyed by several tons of explosives by order of the governor of Port Royal. Category:POTCO Vessels Category:POTCO Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Stories